<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣/短篇】败犬（狼人，年下）-小丸子冲锋号 by atatamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663025">【佐鸣/短篇】败犬（狼人，年下）-小丸子冲锋号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori'>atatamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>佐鸣 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣/短篇】败犬（狼人，年下）-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣/短篇】败犬（狼人，年下）-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.goinner{display:none;}<br/>.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}<br/>.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}<br/>.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="m-title">
      <h2>
        <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
      </h2>
      <p><span class="tt-iconhov"><span class="tt-icon"></span></span><br/>            </p>
    </div>
    <div class="m-nav">
      <p></p>
      <div class="sixin">
        <p>
          <a class="f-icon" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="guidang">
        <p>
          <a class="f-icon" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="sch">
        <p>
          <a class="f-icon" href="#"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="m-link">
      <p></p>
      <div class="link-btn">
        <p>
          <a href="#"></a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="sch-box"></div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <ul>
                    
                    <li><a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></li>
                    
                    <li><a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></li>
                    
                    <li><a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></li>
                    
                </ul>
</div><div class="g-mn">
  <p></p>
  <div class="m-about">
    <p></p>
    <div class="hovbg"></div>
  </div>
</div><a class="face" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">
    
  </a><div class="txt">
  <p>佛系本系</p>
</div><div class="popupbox article">
  <p></p>
  <div class="box">
<p></p><div class="cont"><p><br/>					</p>
<p></p><div class="text"><h2><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fa821b8">【佐鸣/短篇】败犬（狼人，年下）</a></h2>
<p><strong>狼人，架空，年下，地位差。</strong><strong>2W5。</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>败犬</strong></p>
<p>——————————————————————————————</p>
<p>他是狼。</p>
<p>和其他能化作人类形貌的同类一样，在幼年被捕获而充作奴仆的狼。</p>
<p>人类是从什么时候开始圈养所谓“兽人”这一种族的，大部分他的同类都不知晓，他懂得的多一些。他足够聪明，旁听也能学习，偷听也能猜测，推测人类驯服自己一族的祖先，就像千百万年前饲养曾立足于食物链顶层的狼，及其他宠物、家禽那般，他们永远有千百般更多的手段压制与收服，更多的同类，更多的耐心与更残忍的血液，直至反抗者妥协为另一品种或以死亡终结。</p>
<p>但知不知情都没有妨碍。即使狼一族所需的生存环境广泛，食物来源甚多，群居而活，等级森严且配合严密，能够遗留下更多的存活同类。即是说，更多被人类用锁链与铁笼带走的奴仆。他们终归是不平等的下等阶级，是新世纪里，被冠名“败犬”的动物。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他的家族游荡在冰原附近。他从来就没有喜欢过那个地方。永远凛冽狂啸的风，藏有食物却拒绝开放的厚重冰层，在族人行经时会突然凹陷与吞噬的土地。自己总有一天要离开这个地方，离开这一族的狼应该生活的地方，或许顺着海岸线直去，沿着刺骨寒风的轨迹，往温暖的南方而去，或许进入触目无一处平坦的山林，传闻中亦有狼群在那处生存。</p>
<p>“我们为什么一定要离开原先那里？”松软的土壤，鲜嫩的新叶，温和细风，更年幼时无止境的奔跑与玩耍，“现在都只能吃腐食。”</p>
<p>“你听好，”年长的族人说，“我们并非真正的狼。”</p>
<p>“那我们又是什么？”</p>
<p>“于狼和人的形态中自由变换，兼具猎食者的速度与力量，人的智慧与寿命，我们一族是这片冰原上被月神眷顾的神之子。”</p>
<p>“人又是什么？”他转移头颅，指向变成站立行走的动物的成年同族，又往冰原以外望了望，“是另一面的我们，还是迫使我们现在逃离的他们？”</p>
<p>“那是深渊的来客，”族人转头望向愈发寒冷的前方，“拥有恶魔的心肠与地狱的武器，死了一批还有下一批，无穷尽地为我们带来恐惧、屈辱与痛苦。”</p>
<p>“那为什么我们不能打败他们？我们不是神之子吗？为什么我们必须不停地向寒冷迁徙？我知道我们要去的是什么地方。哥哥说那是片永远也看不见白昼的黑夜。”</p>
<p>“因为他们有铁。”他的父亲，一族的头狼，走在最前方，对所有年幼不知事的小狼告诫，“可耻地欺骗我们一族的力量挖开那座铁矿，却用那之中恶魔的力量反过来束缚我们，折磨我们，要将我们变作他们永远的奴隶。这就是人。”</p>
<p>他往后望去，风里藏着破碎的陌生气息与声音。南方如画暖如春。人是南边的来客。</p>
<p>“砰——”</p>
<p>巨响划破长夜，一串火光稍纵即逝，之前与他说话的族人轰然倒地，胸腹炸开一团模糊血肉。</p>
<p>“跑！”哥哥用牙齿催促他。狼群嚎叫着狂奔，即使被狮子群追逐，即使是其他的猎物被狼群追逐，只要跑赢猎手就能免于杀戮，这是自然界的规则。而在这场猎杀里，逃亡没有尽头，追捕没有止境，绿色的兽眼一双一双地熄灭，幼小的狼在披着兽皮的人类铁链中发出哀嚎，母亲逐返过去唯有死路一条。</p>
<p>混乱。火光。嘈杂。血液。死亡。</p>
<p>什么是人？</p>
<p>为何狼要逃离？</p>
<p>被铁链夺走自由是何滋味？</p>
<p>“佐助——”他的哥哥在黑夜里长啸。</p>
<p>“你的母亲会自己撞过来送死吗？”而铐住他的人类嘲讽发笑。</p>
<p>他在笼中尖嚎，金属上有股古怪的物质弄得他头晕脑胀，眼中世界扭曲成了旋转的曲线。那处缝隙。但他明白。只要跳过那条冰层的长缝——冰原最后的眷顾，就能逃脱人类的武器，即使要在永无白昼的黑夜挣扎维生，也无须被套上枷锁，只要跳过去，就还能继续作为一匹狼驰骋在冰雪之上。</p>
<p>“啊——”他嘶吼出作为狼的最后一声哀鸣。</p>
<p>笼中还有其他幼狼，蜷缩在同伴身上呜咽。他们都还不到化形的年纪，有几头还未断奶，撕咬的牙齿也未长全，只一味恐惧地露出弱处，祈求以服从换来敌人的仁慈。狼群中的幼狼一贯受尽宠爱，所有的成年族人都会对年幼者关怀备至，头一次远离狼群，被抓捕、被囚禁的经历显然可怖无比。他弓身往笼外咆哮，露出不算锋利的牙齿，并非以期与敌人抗争，只望给其他幼狼些许勇气。</p>
<p>木轮震动，被幕布遮蔽了天日的笼子里数不清日子，只能靠人类扔下几块腥肉时窥视日夜。当幕布被彻底掀开时，他已经瞥见了。</p>
<p>是白日。</p>
<p>昏黄的光铺天盖地，没有边境地延长、延展，天空黑暗，深夜却一片明晰。没有冰雪，没有凛风，生平第一次体味到“炎热”这一概念。青石板的街道齐整而宽阔，老树一般笔直而高耸的金属上挂着巨大的发光球果，如同太阳般不能用眼直视——而这太阳漫漫无尽，似乎拥有无数个同伴聚集在这座城市。</p>
<p>他想起自己之前的疑问：什么是人？</p>
<p>道路四散龟裂，从一处中心往外辐射——一座雕像：</p>
<p>得意洋洋的人类猎人高高地举起猎枪，器满意得，脸上咧开笑容，腰间挂着长刀，他踩在猎物尸体之上，却还有无数的仆从跪倒在他的脚下，那脚下渗血，断开的头颅狰狞可怕——狼的头颅。</p>
<p>押送他们的人类迎着他们的目光望了望，遂回头咧嘴一笑：“欢迎来到活地狱。”</p>
<p>这就是人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这只快化形了，”有人来挑选。</p>
<p>“比同伴又大一些，脾气也凶，说不准是个好战士。”他就这么被带回去了。脖子套着铁环，腿上锁着铁链，关进同类的住处。</p>
<p>前来指引他的同族也不过化形不久，声音压低了告诫：“我们的住处在地窖，平日没有主人传唤，哪里都去不得。”</p>
<p>我要在这里做什么？他示意。</p>
<p>自称宗介的男孩摇摇头，“你快十岁了吧，等你化形后——”他没有再说。</p>
<p>宗介刚会化形的时候被抓进来。那时带他的败犬年纪算大，据他们说，是之中地位极高的。头狼？他歪头。是管家。宗介有几分羡慕。如果能当上管家，你就能住在地上，你不必夜里四点起来为主人清洗走廊，你还有一幢房子里的奴仆受你调配，偶尔还有主人的肉食做赏赐。</p>
<p>那有什么？他不明白，我在冰原上肆意奔走，在河里戏弄鲶鱼，从洞穴里踢走原住客，整个冰原上的动物没有不害怕狼群的，我们就是荒原的王。</p>
<p>你说的那是狼。宗介包容地对他笑了笑。</p>
<p>我们就是狼。</p>
<p>也许曾经是，宗介拍了拍衣摆坐了下来，理所当然的语气，可现在是败犬。</p>
<p>败犬。他就第一次听见了这个词。</p>
<p>想知道要怎样让一个群体都沉寂无声？</p>
<p>从小将第一批饲养，没有成年、老年组成，和世界一起灌输价值观——你们就是为了伺候人类而活的，你们与我们——将是两个等级不同的社会阶层，你们当然必须遵守规矩——被责骂、被发泄愤怒、被施以暴力，歧视与挣扎，痛苦与绝望，必须忍耐，必须自吞苦果，因为这错误最终源于你们自身，因为这是“你们”应得的，因为你们生而卑贱。当然你们也需要努力，需要奉献一生——为了最高的奖赏：最优秀的人能勉强与“我们”地位一致，若能拥有“我们”的权利与自由，还有什么不值得拼命？</p>
<p>当第一批群体饲养成功，剩下的工作就不剩了什么：新来的孩子又来了。曾经的孩子会言传身教地告诉他们：这一生为谁而活？‘自由’要如何获得？被折磨不能反抗，被剥夺一切不能拒绝，只要不停地奉献、奉献、奉献，最终你就将成为“我们”，你会继续发光发热地教导下一批的孩子——这可是最清闲不过的享受，败犬一生所求。直至你的躯体被埋入城外的坟墓。在这里死亡也不会平等——在地底下你终于明白了。而你教导成功的孩子将会满心顺从地劝解你：</p>
<p>你瞧，这是个自由的世界。</p>
<p>化形前的奴仆需要做什么？当然你不能什么都不做地一味被饲养。既然被称之为“败犬”，就需行败犬之事。既然听得懂言语，比之普通宠物岂不多几分趣味？</p>
<p>你需要吃——些许碎料。你得锻炼——无尽的奔跑。你可以来玩些游戏——狗的寻回，猫的攀爬，鹦鹉的学唱。</p>
<p>“但不管你是愿还是不愿，能做还是不能做，唯有一处要点，”宗介告诫了他一次又一次，“你必须顺从。”</p>
<p>“你听见我说的了吗？”宗介焦虑地问他，“你是否顺从？他们说了什么？”</p>
<p>他抬头对宗介呲牙低吼，眼中的刀毫不掩饰：我是狼。</p>
<p>他们说了什么？</p>
<p>他们说，这孩子背里有根傲骨，要么得给它套个模子，和养方形的西瓜一般，把它给捋平了，养弯了，要么就顺着尾巴全拔了，就像对付龙虾似的，把那虾线一抽，再大的螯也就不得用了。</p>
<p>“你得成为一条狗，”宗介把他的头按下来，十三岁的眼睛里只找得到疲倦，“但不是他们怀里那种只要摇摇尾巴就讨人喜欢的狗。你是他们养的宠物之下伺候的狗，是流落在街头，成日在黑暗里与其他骨瘦嶙峋的同类抢垃圾维生的狗。”</p>
<p>他不信：“这样有什么意思？被绑住脖子打断了腿，就为了乞怜一块干干净净的瓜皮，与在无尽的荒野上奔跑，在狂风与寒雪中嗥叫的过去再也没了瓜葛——这样有什么意思？”</p>
<p>宗介流露出一个古怪的神情，像个在坟墓边上守墓的大人，“但若是连活都活不下去，哪里还有自由呢？”</p>
<p>说完这话后一个月，他化成了人形，而宗介被主人要了去送给客人带来的成年败犬当试练，听说还没来得及化成幼狼，就被对方爪子划破了肚子，那时在场侍候的仆人回来后只说了句“进了河里”，其他人便再也不问起。宗介的一生就这么结束了。年幼的败犬不少都这么夭折。</p>
<p>他在给锅炉里添煤的空隙里想，那活下去又能怎样呢，宗介？他在漫天的煤灰与炼狱般的高热里活了下来，那又能怎样？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们要找个最不讨喜的仆人，”来人传达管家的意思，“去伺候主人最不喜欢的客人。”</p>
<p>他的指缝里还有黑线，被架着匆匆冲刷了一遍，穿上仆人的粗布和服。这房子里的一颗苹果也比他体面。</p>
<p>“总有些权贵癖好异食，”引路的仆从幸灾乐祸，“要是伺候不好，你自己明白。据说幼狼的肉总要更美味一些。”</p>
<p>地上的世界层层叠嶂。金绿两色勾线的长尾鸟，两扇纸门合并是一副腾空展翅图，被跪地的仆人拉开，又是两尾相依偎的雌雄鸟。庭院内流水潺潺，花草木的香气溢进了茶室，香炉里也燃了香。重重深景，只有最后一扇门里才传出不加收敛的语声：</p>
<p>“……若他伺候得不好，你只管教训。”</p>
<p>“你只是怕我又把你喜欢的仆从带走了。”</p>
<p>“仆从而已，你实在喜欢，送你又打甚么紧？不过嘛……”</p>
<p>“不过？”</p>
<p>门打开了。</p>
<p>未曾谋面的男人看着他语带威胁，“也得要他自己愿意才行。”他随后朗声一笑，“大人也知道，我这里算是顶好的地方，没有随意打骂的。”顶多挨几天饿，拎水桶罚站几时辰，比起鞭子吊打，确实比不上什么。</p>
<p>“我知道，”另一人随意笑了笑，把手里的棋子放回棋篓里，“棋就到这为止吧。我本来就不会下的，下回叫鹿丸来陪你。”</p>
<p>“我可不敢和那位大人下棋，岂非自取其辱？”</p>
<p>男人站起来，往门口走来，“那你总找我？”</p>
<p>“这个嘛……”</p>
<p>“作为补偿你就把这孩子给我吧。”男人狡黠地眨眨眼睛，“不然下回我也不来给你这臭棋篓子垫脚。”</p>
<p>“瞧你这人，”主人满腹真切的痛惜之情，“我刚买回来不久，才化形就被你讨了去，我可喜欢了。”</p>
<p>“你就尽管瞎扯，报酬自己找人要去。”</p>
<p>丝绸制的白袜，织锦缎的和服下摆，仆人跟随其后，眼里只许有翻滚的布料。主人家尚无女性，庭院里只有灌木树枝，小径雅致难言，屋檐下悬着雕刻富丽的宫灯，朱红木柱雕出枝蔓。“讨去一仆人”是什么意思？——他者跪在门外，而他独自随大人进门。</p>
<p>“你把头抬起来。”</p>
<p>“……他们说不能直接看大人的脸。”若这人真如之前的仆从所说，是噬狼为癖好的人，他率先把这人杀了最好，若是不成，他摸着腰侧挂的煤灰小包，那也须是一头狼的死，而非败犬之死。</p>
<p>“你刚刚不就偷看了么？”男人笑了两声走过来，黑色的和服下摆勾了橙色花枝，锦缎料子极好——所谓的大人物。</p>
<p>“你是第一次出来做这活的吧？看模样就知道了。他们一定和你说了很多——”</p>
<p>他挑衅地打断：“说您是最可怕不过的大人。”来吧，来吧，他还藏了一把锈刀。狼是最冷静不过的猎食者，他们在松雪之上耐心潜伏，野兽的眼睛追随猎物分毫不松懈，默契地合作，沉静地靠近，再凶狠的猎物，但凡落单，就将被狼群俘获，从鲜活到白骨，不过一须臾时间。他深知对手一旦被恼怒冲晕了头就几无一胜。</p>
<p>“我知道，我知道，”男人却无半点生气的意思，盘膝坐在了他面前，“他们都这么说我。他们也没说错。跟我走了，就不能回这里来了。”这个人类的语气不同于他听过的任何一道声音。狼多半不以人声交流，若有，也皆是冷硬、短暂甚至腔调古怪的词汇。败犬唯唯诺诺，拥有人的相貌、狼的力量，却和狗无甚区别——宠物还有对主人怒吼之时，败犬唯剩谄媚、怯懦与服从。而人，他想那寥寥几人，猎狼与运送之人——面对下层为狼，对上层则是败犬；主人——语声缓慢，装腔作势的斯文，非是为了便于他人听清，只因此番是地位象征——败犬的管家也有半分这种腔调；而大人——</p>
<p>“你真的吃狼肉？”</p>
<p>“那是什么？”男人突然哈哈大笑起来，他忍不住往上一瞥：眼睛也眯了起来，一副他人看着也开心的模样，“你若是明白——这座城里越是有些地位的人，越是要标榜不同地食素，我就是自己偷偷去山上抓只兔子烤，回去也要被家里人念好一通。再说了，”男人突然凑过来一些，认认真真地看了他一圈，压低了声音一派神神秘秘的模样，“你和人长得哪里不一样了？我要是吃你，还不如去把你们的主人抓来煮汤呢。——多半是细皮嫩肉的，还不用洗了。你说呢？”</p>
<p>他是负责给锅炉添煤的仆人，哪里不清楚自己烧的水里每日要放些什么——只有化成人形的狼吃腻熟肉了，才随手在石锅里放些从树上扯的新叶。那个装修豪华的澡池，可不就是菜汤么？他忍不住笑了两声。</p>
<p>“这才是嘛，”男人随即放松了肩膀朝他笑，“一个小孩子，成天板着脸做什么？”</p>
<p>“我不是小孩了。”能化形的狼已经能独自狩猎。</p>
<p>“比我小的都算孩子。”男人孩子气地嘟哝。</p>
<p>大人。这位大人总没有主人那般装模作样，说话像是急匆匆的，动作也随性得厉害，穿着昂贵的和服，大抵在出门前被穿衣人伺候了几盏茶的功夫才弄得垂直顺服的，被他这么瞎胡闹地一坐，就满是褶皱了，他自己还胡乱一通扯，直把布料扯得和落魄浪人似的。虽然看着像是人类刚成年的年纪，声音带着些更年长之人的稳重沉缓，和他说话时却很轻缓，说着说着尾音里就带出叫人精神一振的口头禅。就连刚化形的他，也没有过口头禅。他想，顶多吃奶的幼狼在呜咽的时候会发出破音的尾音，这大抵是一个概念。</p>
<p>他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“那你……真的去山里抓过兔子？”他自己也参与过族人狩猎，但还未曾自己捕捉到过猎物，说来还比不过两条腿走路的对方。但眼前这可是人，是住在地上的大人，是主人再不喜欢也不敢回拒要求的大人物。</p>
<p>“我可擅长了，”大人物用力拍拍胸，“烤肉也很有自信，明日我带你——”他说到一半遂停了停，看着小仆从有些失望的神情一顿，“明日你随我去山上打牙祭。”他眨眨眼睛，对着外头提高了声音，“谁叫这小仆人太不讨喜了，最好明日把他一道烤了吃！”</p>
<p>他忍不住又笑了起来。那些古怪的坏名声，说不准都是本人在其中增砖添瓦。</p>
<p>“过来，”男人声音压低了，朝他招招手，“不要总跪着，明明没有软垫也叫人天天跪着实在太没人性，”他像是与熟悉的人抱怨似的，伸出了两条笔直有力的腿，“我以前去茶室的时候总要跪着，这还不算，腰得挺得笔直，脖子不能缩起来，有一个很凶的老头，只要我动动脚，甚至露出点痛苦的表情，就要拿根藤条抽我，真可恨。”</p>
<p>“怎么大人也要跪着？”他学男人的模样盘膝坐下来，“跪不好也要挨打？”</p>
<p>“当大人才痛苦呢。”男人做出苦痛不堪的夸张脸，“‘鸣人大人，您不能在走廊里乱跑！’‘鸣人大人，您不准去山上闲逛！’‘鸣人大人，您若是在先生教课时打瞌睡，就要罚站！’‘鸣人大人，去祠堂里跪着去！’”</p>
<p>他弯了弯眼睛：“……鸣人大人。”</p>
<p>“是我。你又叫什么？”</p>
<p>“三十七。”宗介叫三十一，管家曾叫十六，主人是田中的大姓，因而就是：田中家的三十七。</p>
<p>“我是说，你的家人怎么称呼你？”男人笑了笑，“哪有没有名字的狼人一族？”</p>
<p>“……佐助。”</p>
<p>“佐助……是哪两个字？”男人走到书案前，铺开白纸，“我的书法一贯是叫老师气得跳脚的，所以你可要装得高兴一些。”一笔，又是一笔，墨晕染在白纸与青砚之上，“黑色一贯好看，可你的黑色却要比人类好看得多，怎么，你不信？”他让仆从站到镜前，先是在他脸上勾了两道猫须，又沿着自己的胎记画了两道，他示意镜中两人滑稽模样，“你瞧，就算本来是我脸上的东西，这黑色也是你用了好看。”</p>
<p>幼狼表情怔怔，过了会儿伸手轻碰了碰脸上的墨痕，见那痕迹被弄得晕开了，又匆忙移开手。“哈哈抱歉，”不仅用自己的锦帕，还向败犬道歉，男人顶着满脸墨痕替他擦脸，动作轻缓又小心，“你这小孩，怎么这么瘦呢？”他像狼群里的大人似的埋怨，“若是别人身上长的肉可以给你就好了。”</p>
<p>他伸出颤抖的指尖碰了碰人瘦削的颧骨，用狼群里幼狼的语气回他，“你也没多少肉，这里，看着像会刮手似的。”</p>
<p>男人不以为意地洗净了帕子，“谁叫他们都不准我吃肉？”他露出了一个狐狸的笑，“明天叫你晓得，鸣人大人烤肉特殊秘方——吃了就长膘。”他又拿起笔，“而且那山上的动物多半是被饲养惯了的，好抓得紧。上回我抓到的那只褐兔子，年纪轻轻，白长了一身膘，”他勾了只线条歪扭的胖兔子，在兔子的肚子上孩子气地用墨一通抹。</p>
<p>“你这兔子怎么这么胖？”他趴在书案另一侧，“而且兔子就是白的。”他比划，“全是和雪一样白，腿比身子还长，成日趴着还好，跑得可快了，咬起来一口就没了，抓到也就一口肉。”</p>
<p>“那是你们那边的兔子么。我们这边可是笼子里的兔子，一个个又肥又懒，你若是走到它面前，它跑也不会跑，只作揖向你讨萝卜，你信不信？”</p>
<p>男人总爱笑，蓝色眼睛眯成一线，猫须胎记像真猫似的“呼哧哧”地抖，也不像其他人类似的喜爱留须，捏着光溜溜下巴的模样有些好笑。他咬了下舌尖才表情不变：“不信。”</p>
<p>男人伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，佯作傲慢地一声哼，“明日就叫你长长见识。”他走近床榻，浑身放软了往上一趴，又伸手往一旁拍了拍，“若是我流口水，你就找块帕子来给我盖上，可千万别给我半夜掀到床底下去。”</p>
<p>他看了看自己灰扑扑的衣服料子，“……我不能上大人的床。”</p>
<p>“那告诉你这个的人，有没有和你说一定要听大人的话？”</p>
<p>他踌躇地点头，在下一回对方拍枕头时走了近去。“你明日要是醒得早，可记得叫我，”男人像小婴儿似的，说睡着就要睡着了，说话的声音变得模糊起来，鼻子也被枕头挤歪了，“我要是醒不来……就只有生兔子吃了……”</p>
<p>他等了一会儿，低声说了句，“……我吃生兔子也行的。”</p>
<p>待男人睡了，他偷偷爬起来，去书案里撕了那半边名字，折了折藏在与肌肤相贴之处。</p>
<p>还有什么事呢？他闭上眼睛，闻见了燃香以外的气味。像太阳似的，他露出微笑，南方的太阳香气，没一点寒风冰雪之气。还有一股浓重的墨水味儿……哪来的呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊！”男人清晨坐在镜子前惊叫了一声。</p>
<p>昨夜忘洗的墨水现下把整张脸都糊了起来，他一醒来还以为自己昨晚梦游，不知从哪个地洞里逃难归来了。</p>
<p>“我就说怎么做了一晚上的梦，”男人接过他手里的帕子愁眉苦脸，“教书法的老师见我趁他睡觉拔了他胡子，一气之下把我晒干了摆在书桌上当墨块，”他向幼狼抱怨，“这还不算，我父亲还把我扔进砚台里使劲地磨来磨去，最后嫌我这墨实在质量不佳，顶多当块镇纸就算了。真可气！”难怪清早是哇哇叫着醒来的了，他趁男人擦脸之际用盆子遮住脸笑。</p>
<p>“您的父亲……”吃过早饭后，男人果然带着他出门了。</p>
<p>男人遥遥指了城中央最高一座楼，“就在那里了。现在大概已经开始处理公务了吧。”哦，头狼孩子的意思。他在心里自己作出解释。</p>
<p>街边无论遇到什么人，不管坐在轿子里，还是身穿华衣，见到男人都要停下恭敬地打招呼。狼对头狼要表示服从之意么。他点点头。</p>
<p>上前搭话的女性更多，男性倒是都一副遮遮掩掩的鄙夷之态。雌狼都更愿意生下更为强大的狼的后代，他明白的。当然人是否与狼一般，拥有只一个伴侣的忠诚，他就不得而知了。</p>
<p>到了山上无人之处，他就追上去问：“为什么城里都没看见什么败犬？我以为很多呢。”</p>
<p>男人罕见地露出几分讽刺之意，“城里都是看人的地方，看狼才不在那种地方。”</p>
<p>“那在哪里？”他不解，“是在地下？看人又看什么？看他们穿了什么衣服？”</p>
<p>“看人么……你看到刚出门时那个黄色和服的男人了？”他点点头，“那人最喜欢折磨狼族不过，是个私底下残暴无比的家伙。”</p>
<p>“可看模样倒是和蔼。”</p>
<p>“就是说么，看外表哪里看得出来。看人，就是看他们的壳了。那人今天出门披上的或许是个关爱小孩的和蔼老人的壳，明日又可能披上了为狼族的自由奋战的正义之士的壳。和这个城市是一样的。”男人在高耸的树林间缓步穿行，间隙有碎光落在他的背影上，“无论披上多么好看、亲和与善良的外壳，其内里黑暗、腥臭、可怕至极的地窖都是永远不变的东西。”</p>
<p>“这就是人？”他几步追上去，“那你也是人，你和他们也一样？”</p>
<p>“那是的，”男人转身作势显摆他的和服，“我的壳可是城里最贵的之一了。”</p>
<p>他抿唇有些笑意，“才不是。你才没有壳。今早上我都看见的，你没有壳。”</p>
<p>男人大笑了两声，“就算要穿也不能让你看见呀。”</p>
<p>他转过头：“反正我不信。”</p>
<p>“不信就不信吧，”男人总像对待人类小孩似的和他说话，声音和缓又纵容，像个父亲。但又不会让他感到像面对真正父亲时的压力与沉重，只需像此刻一般，一句眼神晶亮亮的呼喊，就打破了之前那个话题的沉寂，“兔子！”他惊喜一喊，又回头望他，“我说这山里的兔子都是褐色的吧。”像孩子似的。</p>
<p>“为什么这些兔子都不跑？”</p>
<p>“因为它们都习惯了。”男人撕下一条兔腿给他，“敌人都被人类赶跑了，生活的地方被人类改造得舒适，如果向人类作揖，就连食物也无需自己寻找了。如此，除了长胖以外，就只等着被人吃了。”</p>
<p>“真可悲。这样有什么意义？”</p>
<p>“谁知道。可圈养的意义正在于此了。”男人把兔肉烤得香气四溢，自己却吃得不多，“就连不是兔子的你听见了也觉得它们可悲，可它们自己并不会如此以为，说不准要是把你们那儿的白色兔子扔到它们之中去，告诉它们：在这里唯有等死，在这里只能一代又一代地成为人类的储备粮，它们说不准只会把那只兔子当做疯子，最后还把它咬死吃掉也说不定。”</p>
<p>“为什么？你说圈养，可我来时没有看见栅栏。”</p>
<p>“虽然没有过，但曾经一旦有兔子靠近山脚，看守就会将其射杀。经过一代又一代的繁衍之后，即使没有看守，它们也不会再靠近那里。栅栏永远地建立了起来。”</p>
<p>“你是说兔子，还是败犬？”</p>
<p>男人一顿，遂微笑起来，“你很聪明。”</p>
<p>他扬高了些头，很有几分高兴。</p>
<p>“之前你或许听到了，田中要你自己的愿意才会同意我带走你。”</p>
<p>他的全身一阵战栗，“跟他走”，“跟这个人走”，心底的某处在念叨。</p>
<p>“跟我走吧，”男人一把将他架在了肩膀上，开始往更高的山上走，“你听见我之前说的了，看狼，不是在城里看。”</p>
<p>他站在山顶，手指高山下广袤无垠的土壤，“狼要生活在那个世界里。这里的笼子只是为了人类自己而建的。”</p>
<p>“你看那些城市的外边，”万丈灯火流水般往无尽的黑夜里蔓延，直到被海洋般广阔的黑暗层层遮蔽，曾经在他眼里占据了整个世界的城市，原来也不过是大陆中微不足道的一座岛屿，“长久以来，人类都欺骗你们这群他族的孩子，说笼子上头遮罩的幕布就叫做天空了，被打开脚链在笼子上方的挥翅就是翱翔。但我始终希望你们有一天都能明白，笼子以外的天空才是真正的天空，在那片也许一生也走不到尽头的青空下，与狂风暴雨搏斗，又乘着飓风对繁星触手可及，直到肌肉变得矫健而有力，直到再大的笼子也装不下你的双翼为止——那才是自由。”</p>
<p>他的眼中盈满了真正的世界，他感觉到自己的手紧紧地握了起来，心脏在疯狂地跳动，直到太阳穴都被鼓胀的血液冲击得疼痛为止。“这样活着有什么意思”，长久以来，他遇见的所有的人类，都试图让他忘记这个疑问，试图折断他始终往上仰望的傲骨。头狼都喜欢站在高处上俯瞰世界。他们在看什么？他们为何在那时沉默又孤独？</p>
<p>“那个世界里有什么？”</p>
<p>“谁知道，但要我说，是千百万年的岁月，”男人伸出一只手遥遥触碰，脸上的神情出现了罕见的沉寂与渴望，“是自由。”</p>
<p>“我真的能再度拥有吗？”</p>
<p>男人收回手，又轻松地笑了起来，“当然啦，你本来就是那个世界的狼。谁又能阻止野地的王重回他的领地？”</p>
<p>“我要怎样能进入那个世界？我与我的族群失散了，没有同伴的狼什么也做不到。”</p>
<p>“你会有的，”男人微微一笑，“弱小者祈求强大者的保护，强大者聚集在更强大之人的身侧，一匹狼自然需要他的狼群来变得更为强大，但真正强大的狼即使在失去狼群之时也依然保持坚强。”</p>
<p>“人类中有一位智者说过，苍鹰不携巢禾，才能独自飞越太阳。*抛下对高空的畏惧，雏鸟才能飞翔。不去想自己独自一人的弱小，人与狼才能满怀勇气。”（*：纪伯伦）</p>
<p>“那你也会害怕吗？会渴望鸟的双翼？”</p>
<p>“看那！”男人突然伸手指去，“鸟群回来了！”</p>
<p>天际被橙红染得艳丽无比，视野中不过黑点的鸟迎着太阳飞去，它们穿行在狼的世界、人的世界，似乎永远也不需要停歇。白昼最后的光落在他手下柔软的金发上，像他所触碰之人也是天边一缕的火烧云，要随着太阳与鸟群一道沉入黑夜。他倏地收紧手臂，直把所谓的大人憋得哇哇大叫为止。</p>
<p>黄昏之时，群鸟回巢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他为什么不讨人喜欢？”他收拾自己的东西——实际什么也没有。他摸了摸胸口处，听见了纸张摩挲的声音。人总要把最重要的东西放在最重要的器官附近，如今他还未曾变回一只狼，却已有了败犬的重要之物。</p>
<p>“听说这位大人年幼的时候干过不少傻事，”帮他收拾的仆人语气怪异，“不许家里用败犬一族，也不许他人打骂，最严重的一次，是私自放走了一头败犬，要不是贵族们齐声反对，现在恐怕早已被流放出城了。”</p>
<p>“那他放走的那只——”</p>
<p>“自己又跑了回来，被处死了。就在广场上。大家都去看了。”</p>
<p>“他也？”</p>
<p>“不光也去看了，还想去救那败犬，最后还大骂围观的人群，用石头砸破了笑得最开心的大人的头。”</p>
<p>“从那之后就被家族禁足了。很久之后才再度出现，也不像以前那样任性了，现在家族里的败犬是城中最多的不算，还总去其他大人那里讨要，说不准私下会干出什么事来。”那人又露出那种古怪的表情，“就是说嘛，就他一个人顶什么用。什么也做不到。难道还要独自与整座城为敌不成？”</p>
<p>他的手中动作一顿，“……很多败犬？”</p>
<p>“大抵有两三个狼群那么多。谁知道都带了去做什么？说不准都吃了。”</p>
<p>肯定不是。肯定是男人救回去的幼狼。他明知答案，却放纵恶意的揣测。</p>
<p>那么多的幼狼。他想。多少只被他拯救。多少只被他带领着看了世界。多少只以他定义另一种特别的“人”。他对那里所有的狼都是独一无二，而所有的败犬之于他都只是山上不自知可悲的兔子。他听见自己的脑海中响着一个细小的声音，却刻意不去细听。心脏不过方寸之地。选择一个就要放弃另一个。他难道不是早已明了？</p>
<p>“你走运了！”有仆从匆忙跑过来对他笑，“主人不知从哪知道你是冰原狼头狼的血脉，他又改变了主意，他不愿把你送给那位大人，他要把你当战奴来训！”</p>
<p>怀里抱的干净木屐跌落在地上。他匆忙跑去男人的房间。</p>
<p>战奴。斗兽场里的作秀者。这座城里败犬的唯二出头之路。他们在斗兽台下犹如贵族般受尽追捧，无一处主人不敢让其尽心，而在斗兽台上，他们一次又一次以命相搏，每一次结束必有其一永久倒地。如何丰酬便有如何险境。亦是所谓的“公平”。可哪里又有真正获胜的狼？宗介曾说。对手是野外俘获的成年狼人，而战斗将持续至死亡为止。一年又一年，哪里有那般强大的狼能始终站在台上？</p>
<p>“……你一直以来救下的所有的狼，和这一头幼狼相比，难道你还看不出哪方是正确？”从未听过的人类声音。</p>
<p>“那我又是为了什么做出那些事情？甚至成为我曾经最为厌恶的人？如果连他也救不了，我又为什么一直努力到现在？”男人难得那么愤怒，连脚步也变得沉重。</p>
<p>“我明白，我明白你的坚持，但你必须看数量——”</p>
<p>“一个人，两个人，十万个人都是数字！但在数字里头的你、我、他！都是真正的人！”</p>
<p>“聪明的人都——”</p>
<p>“我从来就不聪明，我也不要变得聪明。”</p>
<p>“难道就冒着所有的风险，去救一个甚至可能不愿意你救的败犬？”</p>
<p>“我宁愿重头再来，也不要放弃最初的本心。”</p>
<p>他推开了门，看见不远处镜中的自己面色苍白。</p>
<p>男人看了他一眼，脸上神情变得惊慌，他匆匆走过来，屈膝半跪在他面前，语气郑重地解释，“你先别相信那些人的话，我马上就回去，”男人要站起，“你再等我一会儿，只要一盏茶的功夫，我——”</p>
<p>他踮脚捂住男人的嘴，“我还是呆在这里好了。”</p>
<p>男人的眼睛里闪过不可置信。蓝色的眼睛——晴空的颜色。冰原上一切都是灰色。白雪灰暗。黑色的眼睛灰暗。红色的血液灰暗。天空也无穷无尽的灰暗低沉。只有南方的暖日才生得出这般澄澈艳丽的颜色。</p>
<p>“佐助——”这个男人唤道。</p>
<p>佐助。佐助。佐助。这个男人总叫着他的名字不停。仅仅两日，从他这得到的呼唤比狼群用人声唤他加起来的还多。他总是那样念着，就像这不是头败犬，不是个奴仆，是哪家贵族的小公子似的。直叫出了他的火气，叫出了他的欲念。</p>
<p>他一贯没什么喜好，没什么愿望，在狼群里时有头狼指引方向，在未来也有哥哥负起重担，他只需玩耍，只需在冰雪上随心磨砺爪牙，幻想何处是南方。而当他成为败犬之时，活下来就罢。他足够清醒，明白自己对逃出这巨大的城无能为力，他足够聪明，理解自己的弱小尚不足以向任何人伸出复仇的爪牙。因此他没有目标，没有幻想与希望，连活着也不过随波逐流的衍生品。可终有一日，就像族里雌狼们述说的故事，总有一日，再弱小的狼也将点燃狼性，将有月神为其指出方向。后者的手只轻轻一挥，狼就从畅想星空烂漫的孩子，成了孤野战无不胜的王。</p>
<p>成为最强大的狼。野心在全身上下涌动着，每一次心脏的脉动都让它战栗般的席卷过一次全身。展开最强健与宽阔的翅膀，与人类平等而行。十岁的决心。我要变成这般，再与他重逢。只有这般——被忽视的声音再度响了起来。</p>
<p>我要做他的独一无二。</p>
<p>“我不需要你认为为我好的决定。”他说道。</p>
<p>男人身后的人露出“果然如此”的神情。而他的眼中只有男人。</p>
<p>后者面上流露出悲戚，还渴望做最后挣扎，“如果你选择的道路是错的呢？如果你选择的道路只是往深渊底部往前，唯有痛苦叠加又叠加——”</p>
<p>“那也将是由我自己来述说结局。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你不会败么？”每次都有新的狼出现，年纪小些，眼睛里多半还藏着天真，看完斗兽总藏在主人身后怯怯地看他。</p>
<p>他一向不理。可也没谁敢给他呵斥。他是这座城里唯一娱乐活动的明星，是斗兽场上为从不起眼的主人赢下多年荣耀的不败之王。</p>
<p>“你又这样看我了。”</p>
<p>男人愣了愣，“哪样？”</p>
<p>庭院里如今只剩下他们两人，花径深处藏了石灯。</p>
<p>“我现在能与你并排而行，与你穿相同布料制式的和服，你却总看我，像看曾经那只弱小怯懦的败犬。”他讽刺地挑高了唇角，“你就这样对待一匹狼，鸣人大人？”</p>
<p>“据那时已经快八年了，我都快忘了，”男人有些恍然地笑了笑，“忘了你曾经是狼。”</p>
<p>“我现在才是狼。”</p>
<p>“被关在笼子里的狼？狼不是你现在的模样。”</p>
<p>“你又凭什么这么说？”他愤怒而视，“只是人的你，要教我怎样做狼？”</p>
<p>男人不说话了。他自以为得到了胜利：“若那时我真的和你走了，现在又是什么样？躲在你的身后，就像条只盼着主人一个怜爱眼神的宠物犬？我宁愿成为如今被你不耻的狼，也不要做你那处假道义的败犬。”</p>
<p>有仆人在庭院池旁赏景亭摆了佳肴，芭蕉叶上盛着鱼片，松针上摆了点心，是他如今够格食用的规格，只这些年，每次斗兽的兴头过去，他就会与男人在此碰面，食物内容多年不变，看得出对方在这上头实在专一无比。可就算如此还是不见胖，男人的脸不过是占了骨头的便宜，看着好有几分肉，实际却越发瘦了。年年如一日高大、瘦削的成年男人，在他的时间里愈来愈只剩下普通身材，像是他把根扎进了男人的身体，借了养分愈发茁壮，最终却还要把根从贫瘠之地抽走，寻找另一处肥沃之处似的。这想法令他不快。</p>
<p>“这次我不得不请求一件事。”</p>
<p>“是什么？”</p>
<p>“……你还记得吗？回到狼的世界？”</p>
<p>“又要来你心中的狼那一套了？”</p>
<p>“如今在这里你是人类贵族般的…狼，可若是还有一个机会让你回到城外？若已经到了重返狼的世界的时候，你——”</p>
<p>“你还在说山顶那一套幻想。”</p>
<p>“啊！”男人明悟一笑，“你果然还记得。”</p>
<p>他猛的撇开头，离开的脚步匆匆，“我不记得。”</p>
<p>“你还记得，”男人几步追上他，“你还记得从山上望去的世界，你记得狼的世界在哪，你还记得自己想要什么！”</p>
<p>他脚步定住，“……你根本不知道我要什么。”连他自己也逐渐迷失真相、</p>
<p>“你想看看吗，佐助？去看看他们什么样。”</p>
<p>“你想……吗？”男人还是那样说话。他从斗兽场勉强活下来的第一年，人类对他唤：“田中家的三十七，去自己包扎，”“田中家的败犬，去和更大的败犬一战”；他开始有几分胜率的两三年间，人类又叫“三十七还有些潜力”“那三十七给主人争了光”；待他开始全胜不败了，人类一见他就带着笑，败犬高高兴兴地来伺候他，“大人”“田中的狼”“田中那懦夫好歹有几分眼光”。只有这个人什么也没变，“佐助”，“佐助”，“佐助”，在斗兽场外耐耐心心地等，从不厌烦地劝他和自己走，一向满腹忧虑地来，也从不高兴地离去。</p>
<p>“若是我背叛了你又如何？若我逃了出去，却又宁愿活在城中，又如何？”</p>
<p>“那你就告发了我，自己逃命去便是。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你从没去过斗兽场。”依然是爬上那座山。他早该想到的。除此以外也没地方可藏。</p>
<p>“我一直都被禁止参加这种活动，他们担心我又会搅乱他们的好心情，谁知道呢，我自己也不敢保证不会冲上去和主办者打架。”</p>
<p>他其实知道缘由。他只是乐意听解释。</p>
<p>光在树梢上移动，折射出令人目眩的花瓣颜色，山上的兔子还如那时一般，不知已是第几代子孙，趴在地上对行人爱理不理。一切依然一如当年。八年不足以让这些高耸树木拔高多少，也不会让早已成年的人类变得更为高大。他的视线几乎与那背影平行——改变的只有他。</p>
<p>“鸣人大人！”</p>
<p>他一眼见了就明白。房屋简陋，场地狭隘，人数众多。但这里的全部成员，都是狼。</p>
<p>他们用狼形嬉戏，幼狼照顾更年幼一方，能化形者多半撕咬在一块，有追着松鼠而去的活泼性子，也有趴在溪边仿佛石头般观察水花中跳跃的鸟的稳重者。架起的木板上写着人类的文字，而抓来的小动物又是练习狩猎的道具。整座山脉都是无形的牢笼，整座城都是狼的地狱，而在这片山谷里却藏了一片净土。</p>
<p>狼像看林中的树一般看他身旁的男人，认定这是给予温暖、保护与自由的共有财富。他们已经懂得了人的可怕、人的可恶，明白了人为何物，唯将一人单独定义，如他很久以前的念头——那么多的狼，他是那么多狼的独一无二。</p>
<p>“你做的比我想象得还多。”他说道，“你做的一切都值得这些狼为你付出生命。”</p>
<p>“我为什么需要他们给我回馈呢？”男人把一只年幼的狼抱在怀里揉了揉，“我不需要狼的东西，我也不缺少人的东西，所幸于此，才能让他们相信我。”</p>
<p>“对你付出信任从来就并非难事。”</p>
<p>“可不信我也情有可原。你一定也听说过，我是自第一次参与猎狼后就再也不迈出城外一步的胆小鬼。”</p>
<p>“我不信。”</p>
<p>“我知道你会这么说，”男人露出了怀念的笑容，顿了顿才道：“狼的世界难道不可怕吗？”</p>
<p>“文明消弭无踪，铁律只有弱肉强食，把一个人类扔到野外，说不准还没有一只老鼠活得长。”</p>
<p>“可你喜欢，”他笃定地说，“你喜欢狼，就算再可怕也不算，你喜欢狼的世界。”</p>
<p>男人愣了愣，叹着气挠了挠后脑勺，“你还是那样聪明。”</p>
<p>“我小时候家里没什么败犬。我知道这个名字，还以为只是个工种。他们和人类长得一样，照样领薪酬，住在只稍嫌偏远些的地上。”</p>
<p>“那只是你一个人的家里。”</p>
<p>“我起初这么以为……”男人露出苦笑，“虽然对城里的狼真正的情况一无所知，不过我后来去了城外。撒泼打滚、不吃不喝，什么手段都用尽了，家人就准我跟着一道去看看。‘败犬的家乡’。他们是这么说的。我猜想那一定是片贫瘠又可怕的土地，人们不得不挣扎求生，直到城里的人去帮助他们，让他们能在城中活下来。”</p>
<p>“我完全想错了。绿色的水，无边的森林，白色的冰川，警觉而矫健的动物，草叶上挂着露水，巨石上镌刻了化石，就连一只瓢虫也翅膀鲜艳。而狼，”男人的眼中迸出光彩，“狼群就是那片土地上不可侵犯的王者，自由地驰骋在自己的疆土之上。不论是哪本书上写的佚事，还是哪个猎人鼓吹的经历，都远远比不过真实的一瞥。他们庞大、安静、毛发发亮，齐齐整整地围着头狼等候命令，猎物对这死神悄无声息的凝视毫无所察，只被不知名的氛围弄得有些焦虑。但即使发现了也再没有逃脱的可能。狼群离他们就仅咫尺之遥，而他们从来不慌乱、失秩，他们只在头狼指挥下进行一场场的战争，而其结果几无空手而归。”</p>
<p>他明白。他沉默不语。年幼时每当成年狼群外出，自己总要爬出洞穴，隔远了窥视。每一头幼狼都会对此激动不已，因深知自己将有一天会成为那群战士的一员。</p>
<p>“我回来后便兴高采烈，找到家里的败犬反复问，‘你们的狼群呢？’‘你们为什么不回去？’‘你们为什么不再当狼了？’而他们回答我——”</p>
<p>“‘为什么我们要回去？’”他接道。</p>
<p>男人苦涩地笑笑，点头，“他们害怕极了，跪在我面前恳求我，他们什么也没做，‘若是您不高兴，用鞭子抽我们吧！用滚烫的烙铁烫我们！但不要把我们赶出去！没有比这座府邸更宽和的地方了。’我本来就不算聪明，小时候还要固执十分，一味相信他们不是真心这么说的，是因为怕别人听到而惹来麻烦，才这样撒谎。所以我始终没有放弃那个念头，铁了心地要让狼回到城外的世界去。”</p>
<p>他想起曾经听过的传言，“你放跑了一头败犬。”</p>
<p>男人的声音变得低沉，“那孩子和你一样，快化形的时候被抓了回来，有一次偷偷地和我说，他想出去，他的族群说不准还在，他想回到自己的族群里去。于是我问了别人，之后装作蛮横的模样，嫌那孩子脖子上的镣铐丑陋。等人把他的镣铐取了，那个夜里我就带他从城墙守卫稀疏的地方爬了出去。他的狼形还很小，看起来也不算健康，但他跑得很快，我只站了一会儿就看不见他的踪影。”</p>
<p>“那他为什么要回来？”</p>
<p>这回男人沉默得久了一些，“因为不记得路了吧，年纪太小了，能力也微弱，从来没有一个人在那个世界里生存过，更别提去寻找一个狼群。”男人把视线移向城墙处，罕见地露出痛苦之色，“他回来时比在城里还要虚弱一些，他和我说，他想念城里按时的饮食，有被褥的床榻，比起找到自己的群落来还要想念，所以又燃起了信念，连夜回到了城中。但他不知道回来的后果。那些人为了惩罚我，要当着我的面把他处死。我祈求父亲，祈求朋友，祈求比我聪明的人，哪怕给予稍微一点宽容。可他们只闭紧门扉，说总有人曾经想要改变，年少之际谁都有正义，但年岁越大唯独只将懂得一件事：正义只能相对地实现，身在城中就必须遵守城中的规则，我此时的难过不过是长大后会被完全忘记的过往。我不要懂得那些，”男人紧紧地握住拳，“可因为自己的鲁莽葬送他人生命的事情，我再也不要做了。”</p>
<p>他伸出手按在男人的肩上，他不懂得安慰，也不会去安慰，只沉声说道，“你自己后来也知道了。你想要拯救的是狼，你放走的是只能活在笼子里的败犬。”他顿了顿，环顾一眼四周，“而如今你救下来的那些，已经不会再成为败犬了。”</p>
<p>“可我没有救下你，”男人语声缓慢，“我始终没有救下你，你又要成为什么？”他终于明白了此番意图。</p>
<p>庭院深深，花枝开出绯樱、杜鹃与海棠，专门的仆人为他用上好的锦缎裁出和服，一件够买下一府邸的败犬，他行经之处皆有下人为他整理褶皱，熏上当季繁盛的梅与樱，整座城的败犬做梦都想成为下一个他——</p>
<p>他迎着男人的眼神，撕去了和服的下摆。</p>
<p>“若你是狼，这里的狼群都将成为你的力量。你比他们任何一个都更为强大。狼的世界自有一套规则，你可以成为他们的首领。”</p>
<p>男人遂笑了笑，给了他一整个群落的狼以回馈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那些金属要如何？”</p>
<p>“没了矿山，那克制狼人的金属也将成为废铁。矿山不大，事先做过小范围的实验，有一定的把握一次炸掉所有矿洞。若是想之后清理重挖，也不知将花上多少年的时间。如今采矿的工人越来越少，再过几日十年一度的祭日庆典，全城的人都将聚集到广场之上，败犬将被锁在地窖之中，空城之际就是行动之时。”</p>
<p>“那你要怎样不去参加祭典？”</p>
<p>“我已经有近十年没有参加过任何活动。人们都习惯我不出席。我最多在开始时在城楼上站上几刻。”</p>
<p>“头狼要如何？他那日也不准踏出府门半步。”</p>
<p>“城主的儿子想要借关系好的败犬打发过节的时间，有什么要紧？总还有比我聪明、缜密得多的人为我们周旋。”</p>
<p>“城门如何穿过？那日守备必然森严。”</p>
<p>“无论哪里的城墙都会留下一道安全门。这座城正是木头做的。那扇门就是唯一的机会。只要有人引开守卫注意，就有短暂空隙可钻。”</p>
<p>“那城里其他的败犬呢？要不要救下？”</p>
<p>“我们——”</p>
<p>“不行，”他首次发出声音，“诸多败犬，难免有人告密。”他转头望中心的男人，眼神冷酷，“你知道他们的德性。”</p>
<p>“可总有愿意离开的败犬，总要给他们机会——”</p>
<p>他岿然不动，“你是要让我们全员都有把握活着逃出去，还是容忍败犬把我们当作添几餐肉食的功劳？”</p>
<p>又是似曾相识的问话。而这次男人将面对所有狼质疑的眼神。</p>
<p>狼的经验：“胜利要求我们狠下心肠。”</p>
<p>“你听起来就像个……我知道了。”他隐隐看出那句话的影子：男人已经做出其他决定。而他像狼那般冷静揣测——感情用事多半将造成败局。</p>
<p>“你害怕吗？”多年的谋筹，多日的准备，山里的气息也变得压抑。男人抱起年纪小的狼耐心安抚，嘴里还不忘要给他排忧解难。</p>
<p>他反问：“你害怕吗？”</p>
<p>“才不呢，你当我是谁，”男人说话倒一贯硬气得很。</p>
<p>“我不信。”他甚至有些轻松地踩踏上腐烂的落叶，“你在害怕。”他跳上巨石俯瞰全城，“你害怕自己会死吗？”</p>
<p>“多半有点，”男人叹了口气，靠在岩石上，“我怕别人会死。”</p>
<p>“不管你救不救，此事成不成功，人和狼终究要死。”他语气淡薄。</p>
<p>“可那不一样吧。”</p>
<p>“我最初见你时，在腰间藏了一把煤灰，袜子里有柄生锈的刀，”夜空浩亮，万里无云，繁星映衬灯火，天上地下连成一线，他的声音一贯带着夜的平静，“我对自己说，若你真是个吃狼的恶人，在你下手之前，我就得先把你杀了，”他谈论天气似的说着这种话题，“你是成年人类，而我那时瘦弱不堪，更别提房间里里外外都是爪牙比我锋利得多的主人走狗。我下定决心的那刻，就知道自己一定会死。”</p>
<p>“既然你知道结果，又为什么要做这种决定？”</p>
<p>他遥遥远望，声音变得缥缈，“因为我宁愿作为狼而死，也不甘愿作为败犬而生。”</p>
<p>“我明白，”男人的声音随着年龄的增长愈发变得稳重，“教我狩猎、带我出城的师父曾说过——”</p>
<p>“狼桀骜而死，犬驯服与人。”</p>
<p>“所以你也该明白，”他低头望男人，眼中带上笑意，“你救下的，全都是狼。”</p>
<p>男人仰脸看了看他，很快又笑了起来，抱手笑骂一声，“臭小子，才多大就来教训大人？”</p>
<p>“你总会明白的，”他按住胸前，经年的纸条已临近破碎，“我已是成年的狼。”</p>
<p>成年的狼是生来的支配者，是天生的战士；成年的狼抚慰所有的幼狼，驯服陌生的同伴；成年的狼无须教导就懂得指挥与协作；成年的狼一生只忠守一名伴侣；成年的狼永远站在战火的前方。</p>
<p>“你有没有想过……”男人发狂似的跑来，从头到尾连头狼的影子也看不见，唯一做的就只打晕了木门钥匙的保管者。这估计让男人沮丧无比，开始上气不接下气地抱怨，“我也是个不小的战力。”</p>
<p>他早已变作人身，站在打开的门前轻松微笑，“那你有没有想过，我可以以这个形态轻易地把你抱过头顶？”</p>
<p>男人一时惊骇：“你做什么要把我举起来？”</p>
<p>“我有能力举起来，岂不是想举就能举？”八年来，他从未感到如此的快乐，所有的血液都在体内翻涌狂奔，心脏跳得几如擂鼓却未有半分不适，“决定权可在我手上，鸣人大人。”</p>
<p>他站在了门的面前。两厘米厚的木板，比男人只高一个头的大小，就是一扇这样偏僻、窄小又不起眼的门。就只这么一步之遥。他停滞不前。年少时他决心成为与人比肩的“大人”，却至始至终都未曾为此高兴过分毫，他真正所要就连自己也陷入迷惘，只男人一眼就看穿，“行了，大诗人！”男人笑着一把把他推出那条线。</p>
<p>他茫然四顾——所有城外的狼茫然四顾，城外的世界，山顶上俯瞰时似乎遥不可及的世界，与城内竟是一个温度？接着有一头狼逐渐咧开了笑容，一头接一头的狼，人形或狼形，嘴角越来越高。</p>
<p>“自由”。</p>
<p>没有一个人说出这个词，再优美丰富的词汇量也拼不出这一个单词，再圆滑优雅的发音也说不出这一个词。空气中、温度里，血液中、心脏里，脑海与全部。自由就在那之中涌动。</p>
<p>他同样露出笑容，最后一次变回曾经狼群里的幼崽，纯粹、坦然又快乐地微笑，他猛地转头，脑中还有试图遮遮这傻笑的意思，“怎么了？”他的语气也噙着雀跃，“快走吧！”</p>
<p>男人认真点点头，和他们一起微笑着，“快走吧。你们都走吧。”</p>
<p>“你呢？”他的脸上还停留着笑容，“鸣人！”城外的狼人可以这样呼唤一个人类了。</p>
<p>“你是生活在冰原上的狼，”鸣人站在城门里头，依然是那副就连不算小的眼睛也眯起来的灿烂笑容，他遥遥指出那个方向，“那里人类去得少，你的家族说不准都还在。”</p>
<p>他站在原地，有经过的狼在咬他的衣服，他什么也没感觉到，只又问了一句：“那你呢？”</p>
<p>“我还等着你们跑得很远了，再去问问其他的败犬呢。”这就是“将有妨碍”的暗中决定。年长的男人把双手插在口袋里，有些轻松地耸了耸肩，“再者，我是人啊，佐助，”他往上指了指，“笼子上的幕布，确实是我的天空。”</p>
<p>“我不信。”他依然站着不动，“你想要自由，你渴望城外的世界。”</p>
<p>“可一个人要怎样拥有狼的自由？”男人笑着。</p>
<p>“总找得到办法。”</p>
<p>男人有些随性地向他摆了摆手，“人总要喜欢什么东西，但并非都要把它们锁在自己的橱柜里。”</p>
<p>城门内喧嚣像被风卷过来似的，由远及近地靠近。</p>
<p>“快走吧，”他还在微笑，从口袋里抽出一柄长长的烟杆，笨拙地被烟呛了好几口。佐助记得，那是他师父的遗物，“我还没有见过你的狼形。我猜你是黑色的。你的头发是黑色，眼睛也是黑色，我猜你是如深夜般漆黑的狼。”</p>
<p>佐助深深地看了他一眼。在他俯身之际，那匹狼从他的心脏里一跃而出，直至一阵令人胆战的骨头移动声结束，那匹狼取代了他的人形。这匹狼曾经又瘦又小，毛发大把地脱落，在化形前几乎骨瘦嶙峋，他经过桥上，也认定水中那匹动物，确实是败犬无疑。如今这匹狼身躯庞大，皮毛顺长漂亮，正值一生里最强大的成年期，就是逃亡途中的狼也在经过时深深地伏下头颅，他们变得顺从又安静，在这当口上决定了他们之后真正的头狼。</p>
<p>烟灰从烟杆上静悄悄地跌落，男人足足愣了好几秒才回过神，“……原来你是白色的。”他喃喃了一句，遂而咧嘴，“真是漂亮，”他的蓝色眼睛在黑夜里映出雪的颜色。</p>
<p>“真是漂亮的狼。”他莞尔一笑，放下了城门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么是人？</p>
<p>作为败犬活着有什么意义？</p>
<p>他真正想要什么？</p>
<p>他不再问了，他也不再需要答案。</p>
<p>如今荒野的狼褪尽了幼年的弱小与胆怯，扔掉了所有不堪的过往，他成了新的王。在雪地上纵情狂奔之际，在指挥狼群围猎猎物之际，在悬崖之上如同过去的头狼俯瞰之际，他觉得他甚至可以喜欢上这片土地。</p>
<p>狼围在他的身边，眼神崇敬又热爱。有狼在夜里怀念过“城里”，提起一个人。但很快又被广阔无垠的世界攫获了全部心神。这是狼生活了千万年的土地，在狼的支配下没有恐惧、没有奴役，唯有自然与自由的土地。他们或许会被一时的光亮与温暖迷惑，但唯有难捱的寒冷与灰暗是狼真正的世界所在。</p>
<p>“还有另一个庞大的家族。”</p>
<p>“发什么抖呀？作为一匹狼怎么这么胆小？”</p>
<p>“可那真是个大家族。”来者缩了缩脖子，“和我们数量差不多。”——即是说，比一般狼群要大上两、三倍的数量。“而且头狼和我们的头狼长得很像。”</p>
<p>他心中一动。</p>
<p>“那就去见见吧。”</p>
<p>两匹头狼，两个庞大的家族。</p>
<p>两年来，他头一次露出微笑，“鼬。”</p>
<p>久别的哥哥就像早已知晓他存在似的，了然地微笑：“我一早就听说出现了第二个大家族。原来是你的群落。”</p>
<p>他们单独走远了些交谈，他只是为了挑起话题，“你的狼群看起来都警惕心过高了，看起来并不欢迎我的群落。”</p>
<p>“自然有其理由，不是么？”鼬早已不是记忆中的模样，而他明白自己也需靠气味与言语来被曾经最亲近的人认出。</p>
<p>“是什么？”</p>
<p>“他们都有家人死在了人类的猎狼活动里。”鼬像是没看见他惊讶的眼神，“要对你们这样一群被人类当作犬一般养大的出逃者拥有好感，难道不是困难的事情？”</p>
<p>“除了事发时我们年纪尚小之外，其余的经历和你们有什么不同？”他下意识地皱眉。</p>
<p>“哦？”鼬别有深意地问了句，“那为什么你们对人类缺乏仇恨？”</p>
<p>他倏地一怔，“恨……又能怎样？恨难道要成为狼生存的信条？”</p>
<p>“当它只是一头狼的信条，它没有意义，当它是成千上百头狼的信念，是这片土壤上所有生灵共同的祈愿，它就成了新的规则。”</p>
<p>“这算什么？”他甚至嗤之以鼻，“就为了区区一座城里的居民，整片大陆都要把一生压在复仇之上不成？”</p>
<p>“听上去确实可笑。但在这里，佐助，”鼬望着一望无际的平原，“在这里，一旦有一件事成了规则，整片大陆都将为此铺开道路。”他一语双关，“一个部分永远也不能对抗一座大陆。”</p>
<p>“我永远也不可能把我的狼群送上你们必沉的船。”</p>
<p>“那你就将把你的狼群送上众矢之的的风尖浪口，不是吗？”</p>
<p>他试图终结话题：“我不用你为我做‘哪个更好’的决定。”这话他说过一次。</p>
<p>“父亲和母亲都死了，”鼬说，“被人害死的。”</p>
<p>他浑身一冷，感觉这句话成了什么金属做的重器，在他身上砸出一个坑洞，而思维从那处跑走。</p>
<p>“如果你依然会为此愤怒，何不听听和你遭遇一样的狼的声音？”</p>
<p>“……我们必须报复回去。”所谓的声音，鼬的狼群对他狼群的嘶吼，“他们对我们做的一切，都必须自尝苦果。如今他们失去了铁矿，唯有空荡荡的金属笼子维生。人施与狼的一千年黑暗岁月，狼应还给他们更多。”</p>
<p>“也就是说——”</p>
<p>“把他们抓起来做我们的奴隶是不是？在他们的孩子脑袋里灌输狼至高无上的念头，叫剩下的脆弱躯体都做了狼的食物，我们要看他们，一代又一代地跪下求生！”</p>
<p>“血债血还！”</p>
<p>“血债血还！”群狼的嘶吼在冰原上回荡。</p>
<p>这是冰原上新的规则。</p>
<p>他在冷风中伫立恒久，“但也有人类是善良的，帮助过狼，为狼而战，若是遇见这样的人又要如何？”</p>
<p>“我见过那种人。”鼬说道，他的眼神坚毅得如同冰原上的巨石，又似人类锋利的尖刀般骇人，“我感谢他们，我尊敬他们，但在这片冰原上，运行的是狼的规则。”</p>
<p>“狼的规则又怎样？”</p>
<p>“狼不会因感情而改变规则，这是狼活下来的理由。”</p>
<p>“所以说——”</p>
<p>“所以我尊敬那种人，热爱那种人，不会纵容我的狼群撕碎他们——除非他们来到狼的世界。”</p>
<p>“可你们不是要成为复仇者，”他已经看了多日，听了多日，他明白了真相，“你们只是要以仇恨为借口，你们只是要成为他们。”</p>
<p>“可谁又能指摘呢？”鼬微一侧头，“我可以保证在目标完成后，留下人的性命，保留他们的笼子，除了外出以外一切照旧。可人？你曾见过的人，你说起的那人，他们会给你什么保证？他们是否会按保证行事？”</p>
<p>他沉默不语，明白自己从哪个方面都无法反驳。</p>
<p>鼬想要给狼一个不再恐惧的世界，便将“自由”定义为“城”的消亡。他那一族的所有狼人都这么希望，且都期盼着他能够带领他们完成这个目标。这些狼都从人类的追捕与猎杀里逃了出来，而他们的父母、兄弟姐妹、孩子、同族，都死于那个牢笼的主人之手。他们没有理智，没有同情，更没有眷恋，唯有仇恨支撑一生。</p>
<p>他们磨利的爪牙只为了撕碎人类的躯体，他们苦痛的一生只愿为了宣泄仇恨终结。可谁又能给予指责？如果痛苦可以被他人感知，又有谁来宽慰那无尽的黑暗岁月？如果仇恨能被原谅终结，谁又来承担他们失去了一切的荒芜与悲苦？这冰原日日夜夜呼啸的狂风，又有多少枉死无辜的生灵悲泣其中？</p>
<p>如今整个狼群都仰仗他的决定。他选择正确，则狼群生存；他若踏入歧路，则全族消亡。“我们都听您的。”他们迎上来一同呼唤，“您最聪明。”聪明的人会做聪明的决定。</p>
<p>成年人都要变得聪明，成年人要学会遵守规则，成年人懂得更好地选择。男人说这话的时候，像小孩子般要泪汪汪地握紧拳头——可我才不服输呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您今年要留下什么吗？”去年的时候有狼问他。</p>
<p>在巨岩上刻下一年重要之事，是春天即将来临时狼的日程首项。</p>
<p>——“今年有什么开心的事情？”</p>
<p>两年前，三年前，四年前，每一年。</p>
<p>他坐在亭中冷淡回复，“什么也没有。”</p>
<p>“那有什么重要的回忆？”</p>
<p>“没有。”</p>
<p>“每一天都是一样的，很无聊？”</p>
<p>“不会。”</p>
<p>“我就很无聊。”男人亲切地说，倚在亭柱上，被伸进来的花枝掩住半边脸，“今年是一样，去年是一样，要是每一天都是不同的就好了。”</p>
<p>“每年的见面也都是一样，怎么不想着改变？”</p>
<p>“这个么，我又不是为了到这里来才到这里来的，”他盘着一条腿打了个哈欠，很是漫不经心的，“见面的地点是一样的，吃的东西是一样的，天气也差不多一样，但每次见面的你都是不同的嘛。”</p>
<p>“对话差不离，每次间隔的时间也不够我大变个模样。没有哪里不同。”</p>
<p>男人若是认真地说服人，脸上的神情僵着，说话的声音响亮又严肃，叫听者一个个都信服的模样，那才叫他厌烦。可有时随着性子说几句，总像是比认真时还认真一些。“可我每早上睁开眼睛都会觉得镜子中的自己不一样了，别人自然也是一样的。就算间隔只一天，也少与一个不同的你见面啦。”</p>
<p>“要是在狼的世界，每一天都是截然不同的一天吧。”男人总爱说那一套，“光用脑袋记就不够用了，每日还要写下来的话可能会疯掉呢。”</p>
<p>“若你真希望如此，就去养笼兔子吧，”他漫不经心地扯了扯衣袖。</p>
<p>男人茫然地看他，“我养兔子做什么？山上的够吃了。”</p>
<p>他不知怎么的，就想到了“若男人是只兔子”这件事上去，“你不是要每日都见得着的不一样么？你拼命地喂食，兔子一天就要胖上一两，一月胖两圈，还不够‘不一样’？”胖得跑不动了才好，山上那种皮毛发黄的兔子一胖起来，把腿蹬疯了也跑不走，只能靠人抱来抱去。</p>
<p>“……那怎么还要养一笼兔子？”男人还在顺着他那随口一说认真地细想，皱紧了眉头，“难道要让它们比赛，刺激兔子长胖得更快？”</p>
<p>而提议者还没有他想得深呢，撇头一副冷淡模样，“……大概吧。”</p>
<p>下下个月，男人抱了只他从所未见的胖兔子过来，满脸欣喜，“你还真是聪明，那些兔子每日都吃得可多了，”他把堪比一头狼幼崽大小的巨兔塞进他怀里，眼睛亮晶晶的，“这只就是冠军了。我们这就把它烤了？”</p>
<p>他轻咳一声，“慢着！”他哪会提起自己原本那个怪念头，只道吃腻了兔子，让那只冠军暂且呆在他府上继续长肉。</p>
<p>他的名号在城里又悄悄变换了几轮：“那头养了只兔子的狼”、“连兔子也养得与众不同的大人”。</p>
<p>不过一只兔子罢了。他心想。他连那座城也早早抛之脑后，一只兔子又有何值得他始终挂念？这冰原之上，兔子好似蝗虫般疯狂蔓延，又被猎食者大肆捕杀。就是那山上，哪处树下也都找得着兔子，哪个洞里都掏得见兔子，那只兔子花色普遍，种类普通，也非聪慧。结果只是把那兔子又扔回了山中。而自己明白，如此模样，那兔子在山中将无法存活。</p>
<p>“首领？”提问的狼不解。</p>
<p>“无碍。你继续吧。”他转身不再看狼在那巨石上继续添狼群近日的吃食。</p>
<p>年轻的狼与雌狼嬉闹，做出一副不知耻的姿态，觍颜去讨异性的欢心，还未见对方给出回复，就见睿智、沉默又忧郁的年轻头狼拎了头雪兔走了来，把那长腿雪团丢掉他身前：“把这兔子养胖。”</p>
<p>狼莫名其妙，与爪下那兔子面面相觑，只觉头狼心思实在深不可测。</p>
<p>苍鹰不携巢禾，才能独自飞越太阳。</p>
<p>他之行事，不就是男人想要他做到的一切？</p>
<p>“早知如此……”他那时心想，“事先吃掉就好了。”<br/></p>
<p>“他们说，鼬大人带着那一族都去伏击了！他们原本以为是来猎狼的人。”今年有狼飞奔来打断记录。</p>
<p>“原本以为？那实际是些什么人？”</p>
<p>“听说，是犯了重罪被流放的贵族。”</p>
<p>“什么样的重罪会让人类的贵族被流放到外面的世界里去？”有狼发出疑问，“这不就是为了送给狼群来撕碎的发泄品？”他心头一跳。</p>
<p>“会不会是……”在与鼬一族的接触中，他们一族都不再说出人类的名字。他们都被一个人类照顾与拯救，他们都比那一族年轻，受到的折磨更少，他们对死去的家人甚至缺少记忆，其亲密还比不上与一个人类。光凭这些，就足以让荒野上所有的非人族向他们转移仇恨。</p>
<p>可还有什么罪足以让一个处处拥有特权的贵族受到最严厉的惩罚？包庇非人族，毁掉矿山，放走数量众多的奴仆？对贵族的判刑过程一贯拖延又冗长，自当无事的充耳不闻最终还是要现出端倪？</p>
<p>——背叛人族……</p>
<p>他从雪崖上一跃而下，在半空中化成了巨大的白狼，他朝自己的狼群低嚎了一声，飞奔在前的脚步没有一刻放缓的间息，“跟我来！”但他并不在乎身后会有多少跟随者。</p>
<p>短暂的沉默后，他的身后传来狼群特有的脚步。</p>
<p>他们全都沉默相随。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>地上留着一截断臂。他认出那是人的右手。</p>
<p>那截字条——他有没有丢掉？他碰了碰自己的胸膛处，败犬的过往，是否真的不再留有一丝痕迹？</p>
<p>“为首的那人——”</p>
<p>“死了。”</p>
<p>他在原地站定，“他、……那人长什么模样？”</p>
<p>“金发，蓝眼，”鼬从他的身边走过去，“看见我的狼形时，叫了你的名字。”</p>
<p>他颓然跪倒在雪地里。</p>
<p>他从来就没喜欢过这里。他曾劝自己喜欢，可最终还是无法欺骗自己。这里太冷了，太静了，除了风就只剩下雪，食物要拼命地吃完，否则下一秒那些稍许温热的气息就再也流淌不出。若是在温暖的气候里，平地上的血会蔓延，会等待，不会只在冰雪上留下稍深的印记，却又很快被狂风卷走踪影。这里的世界永远都晦暗、寒冷、荒凉无尽，这里是狼的世界。</p>
<p>那日晦暗的天空与漫城灯火就只一扇门之隔，狼与败犬相隔一线。</p>
<p>城门落下时有一声沉重的轰鸣，和小时听过贵族去世时，在钟楼上敲响的沉闷钟声相似。他强大又有力，是这一代的狼之中最优秀的头狼之一，打开一扇木门无须几秒。但那扇门，是败犬的终结，愉悦的再生，踌躇满志的再会。</p>
<p>他遂转身离去，成了永远的孤狼。</p>
<p>“啊——”最后与鼬分离的那天，他也这么吼叫，蜷缩在笼子里，明知那道裂缝就在眼前，却无能为力地只能发出嘶吼。</p>
<p>年轻的狼总喜欢这么吼叫。因为缺乏足够的力量，只能靠声音来为自己增添勇气。那些呲牙与咆哮从不是为了向敌人展示，只单单为了自己。声音越大，就好像自己力量越多似的。</p>
<p>可力量从来不是祈求就能得到的奖品。失去，拥有，得到，丧失，每一道新添的伤疤之下才涌动力量。</p>
<p>“他不是那种人类！他从未伤害过任何一头狼！”他试图讲道理。</p>
<p>他咆哮，他撕咬，他对另一个狼群的头狼发起攻击，他试图使用力量。</p>
<p>眼泪似乎也要占一席之地。</p>
<p>“你已经不记得了吗？”鼬表情平静，“你是一个狼群的头狼。”</p>
<p>他发了狠咬牙，“那又怎样？”</p>
<p>鼬指了指那座城的方向，“城里的规则在狼的世界里活不下去。就是这样。成为一头狼需要抛弃犬的懦弱，成为头狼需要狠下心肠，即使违背本心，丧失所爱，即使亲手扼断亲生哥哥的脖子。”他轻易把狼的爪移开，“你咬开敌人的肚子，你划破叛徒的喉咙，你扔掉不可能的愿望，然后成为一头狼。”</p>
<p>鼬站起来，居高临下，“你的狼群如今都在你的身后，整片大陆在你的脚下，若我此时告诉你，那人并未被咬得尸骨无存，只是跌进了悬崖，你要如何？”</p>
<p>“头狼就要在此转身离去，败犬最好败走逃亡。”</p>
<p>“你又是什么呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>冰晶在洞穴外凝结成柱，风寂寥地钻进来嚎叫，他把重伤之人压在身下，庞大的身躯填满了刮风的洞口，白色的厚重皮毛里温暖如春。</p>
<p>悬崖太陡峭了，到处结了冰，即使是他也难以顺利。待真正找到了那个人，跌断的左前臂早已失去了知觉，冻土之上的动物自有一套医疗方法——咬去成为障碍的一部分，寒冬足以使血迅速凝结。</p>
<p>男人也缺了一只手，看来再也不用担心被书法老师责骂了。男人睡着的时候皱着眉，每日里藏在笑容之下的苦痛与渴望，是否只有在梦中才连本人也不知地显露端倪？男人又瘦了不少，连新养的雪兔也胖了两圈，在同类里特立独行，人类就算拼命地长胖也不会被吃掉，他身上的肉怎么就醒悟不过来？</p>
<p>待他醒来时，这个洞穴里相依偎为生的生命又会如何呢？</p>
<p>城内、城外，无一处容身之所。人的世界，狼的世界，不再开放。</p>
<p>——人的叛徒。狼的叛徒。</p>
<p>结局又会怎样展开？</p>
<p>他曾是一头狼。他在男人身边趴了下来。后来成了一头败犬。</p>
<p>而在那之后，他成为了人，成为了狼，成为了败犬，成为了两者之间。至始至终，他只是成为了被男人塑造出的自我。</p>
<p>男人捏出了世界的一隅，又捏出了一头自由的狼的形象，接着问他重新变成这样的狼好不好，“不好”——唯一一次拒绝。男人又捏出了和繁华享受截然相反的一面，捏出庞大的狼群，捏出一头威风凛凛的头狼，问他，你成为这样的狼好不好。这次他点头，下一秒就出现在了家乡的冻土之上。这里黑夜漫长得永无边际，而白昼也蔓延出光的绝望。最后一次，男人甚至不需要出现，就能给他选择——你成为一头真正的狼，成为永远孤独的狼好不好？世界都盼着他继续说“好”。</p>
<p>不好。他埋下头，碰了碰男人金色的头发。这次他说，不好。</p>
<p>他从来就不要别人“为他好”的决定。</p>
<p>哪怕是地狱也要自己走遍，哪怕是深渊也要自己选择光明，哪怕空气都变成尖刀，他也要撕裂了皮肉自己走出。</p>
<p>这就是他的狼性。</p>
<p>“如今我将自己述说结局。”</p>
<p>“那告诉我吧。”男人面色苍白，一个虚弱的微笑。</p>
<p>“……哦，这样。那我也有害怕的时候啊。”男人按了按自己的心脏，如过去的岁月从未存在，即使重伤未愈，即使进入了狼的世界，他依然是站在山顶为幼狼指引方向的月神，“我这里也有着城内与城外。”</p>
<p>“我渴望狼的自由，自己却无法拥有，生而为人却背叛人族，拯救败犬的底下也还藏着嫉妒。若是有人能体会与我同样被锁在笼中的愤怒就好了，若有人也能对我之背叛的苦痛感同身受就好了——世界仅剩一人的孤独难以独自承受，但只要能被感知就能感到宽慰。不要安慰，责备，不要赞美或鄙夷。”</p>
<p>“只需要一个听众。”</p>
<p>“我想是这样，”男人的眼瞳里跳着火光，“一直以来都很笨拙的我，因为笨拙做错了很多事情。有时候也会犹豫不决，不敢就这么相信自己，不管不顾地往前。”这是他的经验。</p>
<p>而他如今已经成为了一个听众，却仍无须细想就明白了此次述说的真意。为此他想要发脾气，但就这么愤怒下去又是过去的自己。“我能做什么？”他说。</p>
<p>“你不用——”</p>
<p>“不要说！”他还是忍不住打断了，他望向洞穴以外，风又刮着雪飘起来，却如同南方的庭院景色一般，六瓣的雪像春日繁茂的花瓣被风卷进来。他像是说给自己听似的平静而谈：“你或许如此认定解救之途，可我不要你撕裂伤疤来鼓励我，希望我不去为自己的畏惧而羞愧。我不要成为你再度试图拯救的一部分。”</p>
<p>“那你要成为什么？”</p>
<p>他拉着男人躺下来，伸手捂住海的眼睛。洞穴以外寒风正在呼啸，冰雪决心要将世界变得更加灰暗绝望，洞穴里篝火发出木料燃烧的声音，有火星溅出映在黑色的眼眸之中。“我可以成为一个倾听者，一个拯救者，”他抓住男人的手缓缓触碰自己的胸膛，“爱而沉默无声的爱人，爱则相告于他的爱人。”</p>
<p>强健而有力的心跳，沉静而坦诚的剖白，曾无数次地寻找答案，无数次地走入旁人认定“不好”的他路，稚幼的狼终有一日要完成“长大”这一历程。不在身后仰望一个背影，不在身前忘记后方并非绝路，将有一日，站在一个“身侧”共同面对。</p>
<p>这个世界上永远都不缺乏这样、那样的事。这件重要，那件也重要，想得到这件，也不想失去那件；这条路唯有痛苦，那条却也不乏悲愁；他们认为这样最好，自己认定那样是正确。人生总为了选择而痛苦，为了决定而体会失去，但其结果终归是：所有事，这些、那些，都不是可以量化的冰冷数字，只靠逻辑就能一排先后，他永远也无法做出将来的自己一定不会后悔的抉择。</p>
<p>唯有“此刻”永存。</p>
<p>而在这个此刻，他转身相对。</p>
<p>也许将有一刻他还是会悔恨此时的选择，可能永远也无法释然。但他却也可就此对过去的自己声明，就如同那日城外他对十岁时的自己纠正：这就是你一直渴望而未做到的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>狼都迎上来了。</p>
<p>他们都很年轻，身躯矫健，牙齿锋利。</p>
<p>他们像幼狼一样低泣，像人类一样不舍，但不说告别。这片土地上从来不说“再见”。</p>
<p>而他依然漂亮、强大得一如当年，站在月下的悬崖之上，如同一匹传说中的银狼。一族的狼都发自内心地臣服其下。狼还深深记得自己那时蔓延全身的震颤与喜悦，他们都以为新的时代来临了，自由将真正地被还入他们的血液之中。这位首领将带领我们走向自己的道路，不是盲目的仇恨，不是成日的惊恐，他们将像祖先一样，奔驰在这片广袤的世界之上，给予自己的后代以无穷尽对自由的记忆与定义。</p>
<p>“您还是可以回来，没有族员会有半分不满。”他由衷地请求。</p>
<p>“你们或许可以接受一个败者，一匹失去一条腿的狼做首领，但那也意味着这一族自此要一直生活在要对其他家族退让半分的生活之下。那种日子依然并非自由。而分离的狼群能免于他人觊觎，足以让你们继续寻找。”曾经的首领平静道，“狼的社会就是如此，生存的规则已经持续了成千上万年，因为感情而改变规则就不算为狼。”</p>
<p>“那您呢？”狼追上去几步，“您今后要如何？您说因感情而改变规则的狼已经不算是狼，可您自己——”</p>
<p>“我也算不得是狼了。”那匹白狼没有回头，脚步在雪上留下一串印迹，那串印迹的前方站着那个人类。</p>
<p>他的声音从远处随风飘来：</p>
<p>“就算败犬则已。”</p>
<p><br/></p></div></div><div class="info">
<p></p><div class="label"><p><br/>                        <a class="f-fl" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fa821b8">2017-05-15</a></p></div><div class="tags f-fl"><p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><br/></p></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="comment">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>评论(37)</p></div></div><div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(1146)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共21人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://96715162.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://96715162.lofter.com/">千曲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note reblog">
			<a href="https://elainekaren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://elainekaren.lofter.com/">阿斑比</a>
					从
					<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
					转载了此文字
					
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://elainekaren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://elainekaren.lofter.com/">阿斑比</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://elainekaren.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://elainekaren.lofter.com/">阿斑比</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/">蝙蝠控</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/">蝙蝠控</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tuzhi08.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tuzhi08.lofter.com/">兔纸08</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ngngng973.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ngngng973.lofter.com/">一天3碗螺蛳粉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiayudeqingtian064.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiayudeqingtian064.lofter.com/">下雨的晴天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yaoniezhizaiyeliku863.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yaoniezhizaiyeliku863.lofter.com/">黑泽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://4-onemood.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://4-onemood.lofter.com/">咩啊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chuxinying.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chuxinying.lofter.com/">初心、楹</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiannujianglol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiannujianglol.lofter.com/">热心市民c某l</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiannujianglol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiannujianglol.lofter.com/">热心市民c某l</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/">。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangsan356.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangsan356.lofter.com/">张三</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://renxingjnyl.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://renxingjnyl.lofter.com/">默</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanggui465.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanggui465.lofter.com/">韩安生.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://7917106610.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://7917106610.lofter.com/">南柯一梦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/">吃包子不吃肉肉！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/">Gospel Dreamer</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://2675670061.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://2675670061.lofter.com/">梦里不知身是客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ciqing124.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ciqing124.lofter.com/">刺青。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/">@可食用鱼鱼包</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/">@可食用鱼鱼包</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hujiu687.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hujiu687.lofter.com/">狐 鸠</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hujiu687.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hujiu687.lofter.com/">狐 鸠</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://carrot-n.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://carrot-n.lofter.com/">我又没蓝了</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://arlosocool.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://arlosocool.lofter.com/">Arlo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/">1827</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/">1827</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiongshang96412.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiongshang96412.lofter.com/">琼殇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiangua383.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiangua383.lofter.com/">茜瓜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yujuwaig.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yujuwaig.lofter.com/">局外_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/">行走的包子君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zmc6342436.lofter.com/">行走的包子君</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://12locusttree.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://12locusttree.lofter.com/">locusttree</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kugai371.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kugai371.lofter.com/">Web.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shadiao733.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shadiao733.lofter.com/">然子行：d</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://minefriyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://minefriyou.lofter.com/">周周日修</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/">Potato</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/">兰陵笑笑生</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gouyaojiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gouyaojiao.lofter.com/">狗咬胶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingxingdiaodoulile80497.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingxingdiaodoulile80497.lofter.com/">星星掉兜里了ॱଳ͘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://7263889247.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://7263889247.lofter.com/">ॱଳ͘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://7263889247.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://7263889247.lofter.com/">ॱଳ͘</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div></div><a class="prev pager" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fb232f7"></a><br/><a class="next pager" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_f8175f3"></a></div>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
</div>window.permalink = false;<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p>    window.layer = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>